finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dun Scaith
Dun Scaith is a level 60 raid in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. It is the third part of the Shadow of Mhach storyline, released in patch 3.5, The Far Edge of Fate. Story The ancient tome recovered by Captain Radlia of the Talons tells of a floating refuge─an island created by Mhachi sorcerers to provide safe haven from calamitous floodwaters. With the disaster that befell the Void Ark, however, the island's intended residents never arrived. Cait Sith is convinced that Diabolos has instead claimed this refuge as his own, transforming what was to be a bastion of hope into a voidsent nest of shadowy nightmare. Objectives * Defeat Deathgaze Hollow * Arrive at the Rostrum * Defeat Ferdiad Hollow * Arrive in the Queen's Graces * Defeat Scathatch * Defeat Diabolos * Defeat Diabolos Hollow Progression The Lady Radlia Main Deck The main deck of Lady Radlia ''as the ship fly's closer to Dun Scaith, a voidsent known as Deathgaze Hollow appears and destroys the guard rails and prepares to attack the party. * '''Void Death'- A large dark red circle appears on the very center of the ship, it immediately pulls players into it and will kill anyone caught inside when the cast finishes, players can either out run the pull in mechanic or use surecast or Arm's length to avoid it. * Void Aero II- Random players from different alliances will get marked with a green AoE. these players need to move away from others as they will drop tornadoes that deal damage to players. * Void Blizzard III- A conal AoE that will come from the boss, inbetween the icicles are the safespots. * Void Aero III- A large vortex will appear in the center of the arena and blow players outwards. * Doom- Two players from each alliance will be marked with doom, and will need to be cleansed. * Void Blizzard IV- Proximity markers will spawn on one end of the platform and giant icicles will appear. Deathgaze will disappear and appear on the other side of the platform. The boss will then use Void Aero IV and try to blow players off, but players will need to position themselves so they're blown into the icicles. * Bolt of Darkness- Paired with Void Aero III, the boss will disappear and reappear on one side of the platform and anyone on the same side of the boss will get a Bleed debuff. * Void Death IV- During the fight black squares will appear all along the arena, and when he casts this spell, any players caught on the square will die immediately. Every now and then throughout the fight the boss will summon Void Sprites that will cast Dark II, a long conal AoE along the platform. Dun Scaith Ruins After arriving in the ruins the party comes across Ferdiad who welcomes the adventurers and destroys some buildings with one swipe then leaves. After passing through a market area and across a jump pad, the party arrives at the mercantile. The Mercantile Here there are three Void Crystals that will summon enemies if the cast Void Call is finished. The thoroughfare Another area with Void Crystals, and Unblinking Eyes, the crystals will summon Dun Scaith Parthenopes, and a Dun Scaith Dragon will appear halfway through the fight to cause trouble. The Belfry A Bell tower situated atop a wooden scaffold, below is another market area that leads to the Rostrum. The current battle arena of Ferdiad Hollow. The Rostrum A circle arena with Ferdiad at the center, surprised to see the adventurers make it this far Ferdiad welcomes his guests and the battle begins. * Black Wind- A red marker will target random players, and will be hit with a blue spinning scythe, it will continuously deal damage to anyone within its range. * Wormhole- Ferdiad will move to the center stage and summon Atomos enemies. He will send a blue orb or a yellow donut shaped one into an Atomos and out one of the same color. Players must avoid the blue ball as its a large AoE, and for the yellow one players need to stand under. * Jester's Reap- A conal AoE in front of the boss. * Jongleur's X- Tankbuster * Debilitator-Players will get a fire or water resistance down debuff and blue/red circles will appear on the ground. Players will need to make the circles the opposite of their debuff to reduce the damage of Flameflow/Waterflow * Blackfire- Circle AoE's that grow larger over time and explode. * Blackbolt- Players must stack for this. once at 60% the boss will move to the middle of the arena and go invulnerable, here players will have to deal with Ferdiad's Fools to make the boss vulnerable again. After all enemies are defeated the boss will use Jester's Jig to attack the party. Round of the Dark Rose and Hall of the Dark Rose After defeating Ferdiad the alliance comes across roses with blinking eyeballs, and the coffin of the voidsent Queen Scathatch. The Queen's Pride Originally the boss here was a succubus but in patch 3.55a Proto Ultima shows up in her stead. * Aetherochemical Flare- Raid wide damage that deals moderate damage. * Eikonizer-The boss will disappear and a green orb will appear, players have to stack on it. * Flare Star- After Eikonizer a proximity marker will appear and players will have to move away. After two more flare stars the boss will shoot a laser through the middle of the arena and summon three Allagan Dreadnaughts. Here it will cast Supernova with raid wide damage, after he will summon Proto Bits that form donut AoE's. The boss will disappear once more, and let down three Aether Collector's that need to be destroyed or the party wipes. The Queen's Graces Here the alliance enters the queen's domain where the boss Queen Scathatch awaits them. * Thirty Arrows- A player will be marked with a circle AoE and then a cross pattern will appear. * Shadespin- Arms will protrude from the back of the boss and players will need to stand directly behind or in front of her to avoid a vulnerability debuff. throughout the fight the boss will darken the arena and an alliance will be dragged down by shadowy limbs, players cannot move or they will take extra damage. Once under 70% the boss will summon Connla, an add that will need to be kept away from the boss and killed quickly or the party will wipe. * Shadethrust- The boss will turn to face a player and throw out shadowy limbs. Anyone caught in it will get a vulnerability debuff. Shadow limbs will appear and tether to two players, they need to look at the limbs to stop them from KO'ing them. After this the boss will move to the center of the arena and go invulnerable, here players need to fight all sorts of enemies before the boss's aether bar fills up. Once the enemies are defeated the boss will use Blinding Shadow, and deal massive damage to the party. Lunar With the defeat of the Shadow Queen Diabolos congratulates the adventurers, and sends them up to the roof of the palace to challenge them once more. A bit into the fight Diabolos will summon Deathgates to summon Hellhound enemies. * Nightmare- Lookaway from the boss * Ruinous Omen- Diabolos will amass a giant shadow ball and plunge it into the arena dealing moderate damage to everyone. * Night Terror- Stack marker. * Ultimate Terror- A invisible donut AoE, only safe spots are directly under the boss or far away from him. Once under 40% he will leave and try to destroy the party by drawing power from a Lifegate, the party needs to keep draining its health to prevent diabolos from wiping the party. As the party deflects his orb back at him, he returns and fuses Scathatch's power with his and turns into Diabolos Hollow, here players need to keep attacking him and he will begin taking damage again. * Hollow Camisado- Hard hitting tank buster. * Shadethrust-Similar to Scathatch's attack, a line AoE. * Nox- Two players will be marked with red orbs they will need to run away from the party and quickly as a giant falling ball will keep chasing them. Diabolos will summon two Deathgates and a Diabolic Gate, one alliance will have to enter the middle gate to deal with the enemy inside, and the other alliances need to take the other two down, or enemies will appear. * Pavor Inanis- Raid wide AoE damage. * Hollow Night- Stack marker with a look away mechanic, one player will be marked with it and the rest of the party must stack with them and look away from the player to avoid Hysteria * Hollow Omen- Hard hitting raid wide damage. * Double Edge- The boss will buff its damage, but also receive damage over time * Earth Shakers- Line AoE's players will be marked with. * Shadowsphere- Multiple orbs will appear around the arena and move in slowly, they will explode on contact and push players outwards. Enemies * Deathgaze Hollow ** Void Sprite * Void Crystal * Unblinking Eye * Dun Scaith Dragon * Dun Scaith Parthenope * Ferdiad Hollow ** Ferdiad's Fool * Proto Ultima ** Allagan Dreadnaught ** Proto Bit ** Aether Collector * Scathatch ** Connla ** Shadow Limb ** Shadowcourt Jester ** Chimera Poppet ** Shadowcourt Hound * Diabolos ** Deathgate ** Lifegate * Diabolos Hollow Treasures Etymology Gallery FFXIV Dun Scaith artwork.jpg|Dun Scaith concept art. FFXIV Deathgaze Hollow concept.jpg|Deathgaze Hollow concept art. FFXIV Scathach concept.jpg|Scathach concept art. XIV Dun Scaith.jpg|The Mercantile XIV Dun Scaith 01.png|Ferdiad's Fool XIV Dun Scaith 02.png|Hall of the Dark Rose XIV Dun Scaith Gear.png|Equipment rewards FFXIV Deathgaze Hollow.png|Deathgaze Hollow. FFXIV Proto Ultima.png|Proto Ultima. Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Castles